Mimétique
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: OOC, OS, Fluffy - "Il avait trouvé son parfait opposé : un grand blond à la droiture exemplaire, qui ne penserait jamais à trahir quelqu'un, qui pouvait certes désobéir mais pour des questions de valeurs et de justice, et qui ne pouvait sans doute pas faire la moindre blague de sa vie. Il avait décidé de jouer."


.

**Mimétique**

* * *

.

Loki était le dieu du chaos, du mensonge, de la discorde. Il aimait cela, il s'en amusait, il se sentait vivant, complet, parfait. C'était quand même bien plus amusant que de suivre les règles, la morale ou les attentes ! Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et c'était ce qui avait rendu fou le peuple d'Asgard pendant longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, c'était sur Midgard qu'il voulait s'amuser.

Il avait trouvé son parfait opposé : un grand blond à la droiture exemplaire, qui ne penserait jamais à trahir quelqu'un, qui pouvait certes désobéir mais pour des questions de valeurs et de justice, et qui ne pouvait sans doute pas faire la moindre blague de sa vie. Steve Rogers, alias Captain America – _ô_, glorieux symbole aux couleurs patriotiques ! figure emblématique du plus grand Gouvernement qui existe à ce jour ! combattant de premier ordre au service de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Dont même le cul devient symbolique de l'État !

Loki avait fouillé un peu. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué.

Il avait tout appris de sa vie, de son passé, de ses épreuves. Il connaissait le nom de ses parents, ses notes à l'école, sa date d'anniversaire. La date où sa vie avait basculé. C'était une vie qu'il ne comprenait pas, une mentalité qui lui était étrangère ; à sa place, le jeune dieu aurait passé son temps à s'amuser, à faire des folies, à courir les femmes et à nuire aux hommes, mais Rogers avait fait tout l'inverse. C'était cela qui lui avait donné envie de se pencher sur son cas. Et comment passer à côté de la seule évidence de sa vie ?

Margaret Carter. Dites Peggy. Une magnifique jeune femme, au regard ferme et dur, aux lèvres sensuelles, aux boucles domptées mais affriolantes. Une femme qui avait soutenu Steve, qui l'avait poussé, qui l'avait épaulé.

Il avait décidé de jouer.

Loki avait suivi le jeune homme (le petit garçon à son humble avis) durant quelques jours, pour connaître ses habitudes, sa petite routine, son quotidien. Et il était si mécaniquement réglé que Loki en bâillait. Il était grand temps de réveiller un peu ce malheureux.

Prenant l'apparence de la plantureuse Peggy, il alla s'installer dans ce café cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Rogers. Il commanda un capuccino ainsi qu'un croissant, et feuilleta un livre dont le titre était _Déguisement du diable_ – oui, Loki aimait distiller des indices et se foutre intérieurement de la gueule de ses victimes aveugles. Il arracha un petit bout de croissant qu'il ingéra avec élégance, faisant attention à ne pas faire baver son rouge à lèvre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le léger tintement si délicieux de la clochette à l'entrée. Il ne leva pas les yeux pour autant : terminant de lire sa ligne, il tourna la page d'un geste délicat et prit une gorgée de son café. Il entendit nettement Steve demander un double expresso et emprunter le journal du gérant. Loki termina lentement son croissant, finit son café alors que Steve était encore plongé dans la lecture du journal. Il se leva en reprenant son sac à main, posa la tasse sur la petite assiette, et ramena le tout au gérant. Il avait modifié sa mémoire (ainsi que celles de quelques autres personnes) pour son jeu d'acteur, et le gérant ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la « jeune femme » débarrasser elle-même la table.

Steve leva vaguement les yeux en voyant le mouvement, mais ne put que voir la courbure d'un sourire carmin avant de tomber sur un dos sensuel qui dépassait la porte. Mais même si elle avait été de dos, un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu l'avait saisi, qu'il refusa d'étudier davantage. Elle lui ressemblait vaguement, et c'était tout. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la voir partout, s'admonesta-t-il.

Pourtant, le lendemain, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce en s'arrêtant dans le café. Le surlendemain aussi. Il observait chaque personne entrer et sortir durant deux bonnes semaines, avant de finalement abandonner. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Loki refit son apparition, marchant d'un pas pressé vers le comptoir pour demander un capuccino avant d'aller s'installer à une table. Steve avait levé ses yeux lorsqu'elle passa près de lui et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis : tout se déroulait à merveille. Le jeune dieu prit son téléphone portable en faisant mine d'appeler quelqu'un, le doigt tapotant nerveusement la table. Il devinait l'intérêt de Rogers, il devinait son expression intriguée et pleine d'autant d'espoir que de tristesse.

La « jeune femme » leva les yeux lorsque le gérant lui apporta son café, et le remercia d'un sourire. Elle abandonna son téléphone, prit une gorgée de la boisson, puis prit le _New York Times_ du jour de son sac pour le feuilleter. Elle jetait des coups d'œil à son smartphone laissé à l'abandon, et son petit talon tapait quasi silencieusement contre le sol. Steve était hypnotisé par la vision. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas simplement, c'était _elle,_ c'était son portrait craché ! Elle avait simplement les cheveux plus longs, son maquillage était un peu plus discret – sauf son rouge à lèvre criard, chic, sexy. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur, dont la chemise blanche s'ouvrait sur une gorge blanche.

Elle termina son café, s'attarda pour terminer le journal, l'œil toujours perdu sur son portable. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle rapporta la tasse au gérant avec un sourire poli mais charmeur. Elle ne lui adressa pas l'ombre d'un regard, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Steve se releva aussitôt et décida de la suivre, un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit mais il l'ignora. Elle marchait de ce même pas décidé, fier, les épaules droites et les hanches souples. Elle s'arrêta devant un passage clouté, le journal sous le bras. Elle regarda sa montre, et Steve se surpris à détailler chaque geste, chaque mouvement, avec l'obsession d'un endeuillé qui découvrait le fantôme de son passé.

Elle était d'une beauté renversante.

Il la suivit encore, ses yeux bleus se perdant sur la cambrure de ses reins, la finesse de ses jambes, le galbe de ses chevilles… Comment était-il possible qu'on lui ressemblât autant ? Était-ce la petite-fille de Peggy ? Il n'osait pas le lui demander, pourtant la question lui brûlait les lèvres, ses doigts le picotaient : il avait besoin d'aller la voir. Et en même temps, cette simple idée lui gelait les jambes.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la préfecture de police, et Steve s'arrêta au loin, en la regardant gravir les marches en pierre et disparaître.

Son cœur battait si fort que tous les autres bruits se retrouvèrent assourdis.

Il espérait la revoir le lendemain.

**O**

* * *

Il patienta au café durant trois bonnes heures, sécha l'entraînement quotidien et préféra aller attendre devant la préfecture de police. Il s'installa sur un des bancs, un journal entre les mains qu'il fit semblant de lire. Il ne pouvait pas y apporter la moindre attention. Il relevait les yeux à chaque minute, s'assurant que sa casquette masquait bien son visage, que ses lunettes de soleil n'avaient pas disparu entretemps.

Il ne l'aperçut qu'à près de treize heures. Elle portait un tailleur strict de couleur perle, des talons aiguilles qui claquaient avec élégance et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes et d'une femme, sans doute des collègues. Steve les regarda passer, plia sommairement le journal pour les suivre de loin. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais il voulait d'abord en connaître plus sur elle avant de l'approcher.

Ils se rendirent gaiement jusqu'à un restaurant, où ils prirent place à la terrasse. Steve ne savait pas où se mettre, il alla s'installa à une autre table et attrapa la carte pour faire mine de choisir le menu. Il était assez proche pour les entendre lorsqu'il se concentrait. Et il attrapa au vol le prénom de « Margaret ». Sherry.

Sherry Beckett.

— Il va falloir qu'on creuse un peu plus, dit l'autre jeune femme. Celui-là vient d'Iran, il faut qu'on se renseigne davantage. On ne peut pas s'arrêter à ce qu'on a.

— Il a quatorze ans, rétorqua un des hommes. Je comprends où tu veux en venir, mais il est venu seul, il est paumé, il connaît personne. Je pense qu'on peut donner la validation pour le processus de réfugié politique.

Elle avait pris une salade, un simple verre d'eau, des pommes de terre sautées. Lorsque vint le dessert, il la vit manger à petite bouchée une part de tarte à la pomme. Elle essuyait le bord de son verre, lorsqu'elle le tachait de son rouge à lèvre, quand elle souriait, ses yeux en amandes se plissaient joliment, candidement. De là où il était, il pouvait voir ses yeux verts, et ce détail suffisait à trancher avec Peggy. Ses mains lui semblaient petites, délicates, Steve savait que celles de Peggy pouvaient se montrer fortes, directes, franches. Il voulait savoir si cette femme pouvait avoir autant de verve, autant de poigne.

Il baissa les yeux en sentant un étrange sentiment enrober son cœur.

— George veut aussi à tout prix qu'on lui donne les profils détaillés de ceux qu'on a pu filmer, vous savez…

S'il se fiait à leur conversation, Steve comprenait qu'ils faisaient partie du service de renseignement de la police. Ils ne donnaient pas de noms ni de lieux ici, ils faisaient attention, mais la teneur de leurs paroles étaient suffisantes.

— Si on pouvait démanteler une partie du réseau, ce serait pas mal du tout. On en flaire un bout, le reste ne sera pas loin.

Ils terminèrent de manger ; Steve n'avait pris qu'une entrée, qu'il avait à peine touché. Voyant qu'ils avaient fini, il préféra aller payer avant pour ne pas avoir l'air de les suivre, puis traversa la route pour se rendre sur le trottoir opposé. Il attendit de les voir sortir, pour les suivre des loin, les yeux toujours perdus sur la silhouette gracile de Peggy – de Sherry. Ils les observèrent regagner leurs bureaux, et il détailla longuement la porte de la préfecture, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de repartir.

**O**

* * *

Loki faisait preuve d'une énorme patience, et c'était tout naturel, c'était ainsi qu'il avait établi son plan.

Il laissait Captain America le suivre, découvrir qui était Sherry Beckett – cette jeune femme qu'il avait créée et pour laquelle il avait modelé bien des souvenirs. Il le laissa l'observer de loin durant un temps, s'abreuva de ses expressions entre amour, passion et désespoir, avant de finalement passer à la prochaine étape.

Alors qu'il était en chemin pour rejoindre « son appartement », Loki bifurqua sèchement et patienta, caché derrière un panneau publicitaire, que Rogers apparaisse. Il le laissa embrasser le paysage du regard, frustré de l'avoir perdu, et se plaça juste derrière lui, les bras croisés. Lorsque Steve se retourna, il se figea en croisant son regard, et le dieu faillit sourire en voyant son expression.

Douleur et douceur. Un savant mélange.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez depuis quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle, l'expression fermée mais curieuse.

Steve prit un air contrit, n'osa pas croiser son regard, mais Sherry garda le silence, bien décidée à ce qu'il lui réponde. Il se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux, et haussa les sourcils en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se tendre vers lui.

— Vous êtes… capitaine Rogers ? tenta-t-elle.

Steve en fut muet. Oui, il avait oublié qu'il était assez connu, malgré lui.

— Euh, je… oui…

Sherry le jaugea encore de ses yeux transperçant, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire léger. Steve retrouva son expression de moquerie sensuel, de femme fatale ; il sentit son cœur fondre.

— Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Captain America me suit ? De ce que je sais, je ne suis pas une espionne ennemie et je ne cherche pas à nuire à la patrie.

Steve ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, il était obnubilé par les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme, par la courbure séduisante de ses lèvres rouges, par le tracé sombre de ses sourcils. Elle était plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs… Non, ce n'était pas la même personne, s'admonesta-t-il. Ce n'était pas Peggy, c'était Sherry.

— Voudriez-vous prendre un verre ? proposa-t-elle en le voyant si crispé.

Rogers hésita, plissa les yeux en se demandant s'il pouvait réellement accepter, et puis son désir de la connaître écrasa ses scrupules : il se surprit à acquiescer.

La soirée venait tout juste de commencer : le soleil dardait l'horizon de ses rayons rouges et oranges, il y avait un peu moins de monde dans les rues mais on devinait ceux qui rentraient de travail, les jeunes qui étaient bien heureux de terminer les cours. Les lampadaires commençaient à s'illuminer, ainsi que les néons et autres façades d'établissement. Sherry le mena à un petit bar pas très loin, où il y avait encore peu de monde et aux doubles portes grandes ouvertes. La télévision passait une chaîne musicale quelconque.

Sherry lui demanda d'un regard s'il était d'accord pour s'installer au comptoir, et Steve ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'y rendre docilement. Elle apostropha le barman pour lui demander deux verres, et invita d'un regard Rogers à prendre une gorgée.

Steve se sentait comme la demoiselle à son premier rencard, tant Sherry avait l'air de le prendre avec des pincettes. Elle laissa passer un temps avant de l'observer, l'œil déjà plus chaleureux, et, d'un mouvement de la tête, l'invita à lui répondre.

— Euh… je, vous allez trouver ça stupide, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

Il en avait senti le goût, mais pas la même qu'avant le sérum. Il savait qu'il pourrait le boire comme du petit lait.

— Essayez toujours, sourit-elle.

Steve se plongea dans son regard brun, chaud, brillant. Son trait d'eyeliner approfondissait son regard, ses longs cils semblaient indénombrables.

— Vous… vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais. Que j'ai connu.

Sherry le dévisagea avec intérêt, avant de demander d'une voix douce s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'ici, ou bien de son époque. Rogers garda le silence deux secondes avant de souffler qu'il s'agît bien de son époque. Avant la congestion.

Elle lui sourit.

— J'espère que c'était une bonne personne, et pas une ennemie.

— Oui, acquiesça Steve. C'était une bonne personne.

Elle lui sourit doucement, commanda une nouvelle tournée.

Ils se voyèrent régulièrement. Au café d'abord, puis au restaurant, bientôt à la salle de sport. Ça avait été terriblement gênant de faire face à la jeune femme en brassière de sport et pantalon moulant, mais son sourire spontané et ses beaux yeux fardés l'avaient rapidement mis à l'aise. Ils avaient fait du cardio, de la musculation, mais elle avait rapidement rendu les armes devant son endurance hors du commun et sa force. Elle avait tenue jusqu'au bout avant de s'effondrer au sol, serviette sur la nuque, buvant à grandes gorgées sa bouteille d'eau. Sa peau brillait de transpiration, ses cheveux lui collaient au front, ses vêtements étaient trempés.

Son maquillage n'avait pas bougé.

— Devrions-nous arrêter ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

— Oh la ferme Rogers, sourit-elle. Continuez donc votre entraînement de guerrier, je vais rejoindre les êtres humains de ma trempe.

Sherry se leva en le dépassant et, lui adressant un clin d'œil, alla se dégourdir les jambes.

Loki eut un sourire ; c'était si amusant ! Captain était d'une crédulité incroyable, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait eu des soupçons, qu'il aurait posé plusieurs questions, qu'il aurait été méfiant… mais il lui avait souri comme s'il était le messie, comme s'il était la réincarnation de Margaret.

C'était parfait.

Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble tous les matins, Steve prenait plaisir à conter la « belle époque », à parler de ses années militaires, de Bucky, de… de Peggy, parfois. Il écoutait Sherry parler de son travail (vaguement), de ses amis, de sa famille, de ses hobbys. Elle aimait la photo ; Steve aimait le dessin. Ils s'en amusèrent et proposèrent de se prêter chacun à leur divertissement, et ils se retrouvèrent un week-end, Steve pour la dessiner, Sherry pour le prendre en photo. Elle bougeait beaucoup pour trouver l'angle, la lumière, les reflets, mais Steve n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit immobile pour la dessiner. En fait, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'elle comme modèle, car le visage était ancré en lui.

Il aurait pu la dessiner les yeux fermés. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ?

— Steve ! cria-t-elle.

Captain releva les yeux et la vit lui tourner le dos, l'appareil levé bien haut : elle les prenait en photo tous les deux. Il offrit un sourire et, lorsqu'elle prit la photo, se tourna vers lui dans un éclat de rire ; il crut que son cœur s'échauffait.

Qu'elle était belle.

Elle ressemblait à Peggy, en partie. Elle avait sa force de caractère, sa positivité, son sérieux, son air taquin, mais elle avait aussi quelque chose qui lui était propre. Une joie de vivre différente, hors de la guerre. Une fraîcheur un peu juvénile parfois. Et ce n'était pas un mal, Steve appréciait terriblement ces traits de caractère, il adorait qu'elle le surprenne dans ses réactions.

Il commençait à l'aimer.

C'était stupide, horrible ! il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux à cause de l'apparence d'une femme en premier lieu, il ne pouvait pas succomber pour l'image d'un fantôme. Et puis il était un Avenger, l'attaque sur New-York avait ouvert des perspectives terrifiantes : Steve savait que la Terre pouvait encore subir d'autres attaques. Lui et les autres Avengers seraient les premiers au front ; il n'oubliait pas les risques qu'il prendrait alors.

Il jeta un regard à Sherry, qui observait toutes les photos qu'elle avait prise. Elle était belle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Elle s'installa à son côté et se pencha pour regarder son calepin, laissant échapper une exclamation surprise. Steve se sentit fier de voir la lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux, et il se pencha sans le vouloir pour croiser son regard. Lorsque Sherry releva les yeux vers lui, des compliments lui brûlant les lèvres, elle se figea légèrement en le voyant si proche. Rogers lui-même se sentit intimidé, attiré, et les brumes de son parfum envahirent son nez.

Elle se recula en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

— C'est… c'est vraiment beau, souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de ressembler à cela, mais… tu as un beau coup de crayon.

Il n'avait pu la dessiner qu'en noir et blanc, et Steve trouva qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre justice à sa beauté. À ses yeux, surtout : Steve aurait besoin d'une feuille entière pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ses yeux et à son regard particulier, pour tenter de toucher des doigts la profondeur de ses pupilles.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer sa cadence ; il mourrait de l'embrasser.

Et peut-être qu'elle pensait pareil, parce qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard frémissant, les lèvres incertaines. Et Rogers balaya ses précédentes pensées en caressant doucement la joue blanche de la jeune femme, de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il crut fondre en la voyant papillonner des yeux, lui-même hypnotisé par le mouvement sensuel de ses cils.

Il se pencha, et l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres lui brûlèrent au contact, et il resserra sa prise. Son cœur s'envola loin, à mesure qu'il approfondissait le baiser, et le sentiment qu'il ressentit fut si fort qu'il dut rompre l'instant.

Les grands yeux de Sherry était plus brillants que jamais. Elle eut cependant un rire léger, qui égaya d'autant plus l'humeur de Steve.

— Je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvre, sourit-elle en passant son pouce sur sa bouche.

Elle continua à sourire tout en l'essuyant, et Steve détailla également sa bouche pulpeuse. Oui, il voyait que son maquillage avait un peu débordé, il entreprit de rectifier également le tir en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres. Tout en se mettant à la tâche, il ressentit le désir intense de ruiner à nouveau son maquillage. De ravager ses lèvres.

Sherry releva ses yeux vers lui.

— Je vais devoir investir dans du maquillage de qualité, ria-t-elle.

— Non, ça ne me dérange pas, contredit Steve dans un sourire.

Elle plissa les yeux pour s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se pencher pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Steve ne broncha pas, et Sherry l'embrassa à nouveau. Et encore. Avec un petit sourire qui montrait bien qu'elle risquait de rire à nouveau.

— J'en ai encore, c'est ça ? demanda Steve en arquant un sourcil.

Elle pinça ses lèvres avant de fouiller ses poches. Elle en sortit son portable et, se rapprochant de Steve, lui demanda de regarder l'objectif. Déjà sur l'écran, il pouvait voir que sa bouche avait une couleur anormale. Mais il l'avait dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

**O**

* * *

Elle l'avait invité chez elle.

Steve avait tenté au mieux de cacher sa nervosité. Ils avaient regardé quelques films (ceux de sa liste pour rattraper le temps), ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils avaient bu ; les yeux de Sherry était encore plus brillants lorsqu'elle était grisée. Elle laissait sa tête s'échouer en arrière, sur le dossier : sa gorge prenait un angle si séduisant que Steve était venu plusieurs fois la lui embrasser.

— Regarde, là, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son épaule. C'est une réplique culte.

Mais au lieu de regarder l'écran, il préféra baisser les yeux sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, il crut voir un reflet vert autour de ses poignets mais, un clignement d'yeux plus tard, il n'y avait rien. Il observa son profil, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs. Elle le regarda à son tour en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et Steve lui embrassa le front et ramenant son attention sur l'écran.

Il crut revoir ce reflet vert sur ses mains quelques jours plus tard, mais là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que tout disparut.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, quémandait de plus en plus de baisers, et lorsque ses mains se posèrent à a lisière de son t-shirt pour s'y glisser, Steve la repoussa doucement. Son souffle saccadé s'échouait sur ses lèvres, son regard vert était brillant de désir ; Rogers déglutit difficilement, perturbé de sentir le parfum aphrodisiaque de la jeune femme.

— Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, prudemment.

Steve ne sut que répondre : oui, il en avait envie (alors pourquoi s'être arrêté ?), ou non, il ne le voulait pas (alors pourquoi rester avec elle ?). Dans les deux cas, les réponses lui semblaient inadaptées… Il était terrifié à l'idée de blesser la jeune femme, alors il se retrouva muet.

— Steve, tu ne m'offenseras pas, continua Sherry d'une voix douce. Nous ne pouvons poursuivre une relation sans savoir si nous sommes physiquement compatibles.

Oui, Captain avait encore du mal à s'y faire mais à cette époque, les femmes étaient plus libres. Elles avaient le droit d'avoir du plaisir, elles étaient conscientes de leur désir et ne se gênaient pas pour le satisfaire. Mais Steve était encore de la vieille époque, il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer le pas ainsi… il lui fallait l'accord de la famille, il lui fallait…

Envisager le mariage.

— Mais moi je ne peux pas m'engager sans savoir si notre vie sexuelle sera épanouie, rétorqua Sherry face à son argument.

Steve baissa les yeux et rougit, mais le sourire délicat de Sherry lui laissait voir une maturité et une confiance en soi admirable. Elle était belle, courageuse, forte, intègre. Rogers était toujours agréablement surpris par la jeune femme et ravi de voir que la société avait évolué dans ce sens.

Il croisa à nouveau ses yeux verts, rassurants, et sourit à son tour.

**O**

* * *

— Comment ? tu n'as fait que cinquante tours de piste ? se scandalisa faussement Sherry. Ce n'est pas bon, tu dois au moins en faire cent !

Steve lui sourit en épongeant sa sueur.

— Et toi, tu en as fait combien ? demanda-t-il en s'installant.

Sherry fit mine de réfléchir.

— Tellement que j'en ai perdu le nombre !

Il s'installa dans l'herbe fraîche, avant de venir butiner les lèvres rouges de Sherry. Elle devait rentrer pour se préparer, ou elle finirait par arriver en retard. Steve lui demanda s'ils avaient quand même le temps pour un café, mais Sherry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voiture lustrée s'arrêta devant eux, le moteur ronronnant.

Steve devina qu'il s'agissait de Natasha.

— Je cherche le musée préhistorique. Je dois récupérer un fossile.

— Très drôle… On dirait que je dois y aller aussi, se désola Rogers en se redressant.

Sherry lui serra les doigts avant de le laisser partir. Steve ignora le regard moqueur et intéressé de Natasha et boucla sa ceinture en jetant un dernier regard à Sherry.

— Qui est cette… charmante créature ? demanda Natasha en accélérant.

Steve se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Nat' ne se laissa pas refroidir pour autant et continua de vanter la beauté de sa nouvelle amie, ainsi que leur proximité – et je suis sûre de vous avoir vu vous embrasser… Steve ne démentit pas, et lui dit qu'effectivement, ils entretenaient une relation.

— Ça alors… moi qui m'étais résigné à devoir te trouver quelqu'un moi-même !

« Sherry » observa la voiture s'éloigner, avant de reprendre l'apparence de Loki. Et de se téléporter.

Ils ne se revirent que deux jours plus tard, à cause de la mission de Captain. Sherry ne s'en dérangeait pas, elle balaya ses excuses d'un baiser et lui demanda de l'inviter au restaurant. Un « vrai » restaurant, précisa-t-elle. Et Steve accepta avec grand plaisir.

Le soir même, Steve se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble où habitait la jeune femme, vêtu aussi élégamment que possible, sans oser monter les marches. Il vérifia l'heure, prit une inspiration, fit un pas avant de s'arrêter : son cœur battait la chamade. Il se força à avancer et à gravir les étages, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'étage désiré, il vit Sherry arriver vers lui, encore en train d'arranger ses bracelets.

— Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu passerais me récupérer, dit-elle en se laissant presque tomber sur lui.

Steve la réceptionna sans mal, la fit tourner avant de la poser à terre. Elle portait une robe légère, noire mais dont le bas était décoré de rouge. Ses escarpins étaient fins et galbait magnifiquement ses petits pieds. Sa taille lui semblait si fine entre ses mains…

— Sherry, tu es magnifique… souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle papillonna des yeux, prit une inspiration tremblante. Dans un sourire gêné, elle lui révéla que s'il continuait, elle aurait envie de laisser tomber le dîner pour l'inviter chez elle. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant, mais Rogers fut tenté d'accepter. S'imaginer avec elle, seuls, être libre de l'embrasser, de la serrer entre ses bras, de s'enivrer de son parfum, avait de quoi faire monter la température de son corps.

Il lui prit gentiment la main.

— Allons-y.

Steve n'avait pas de voiture, alors Sherry accepta galamment d'utiliser la sienne. Elle dû remplacer temporairement ses talons par une paire de ballerine qu'elle gardait sur le siège arrière, et Steve la regarda faire dans un sourire taquin, séduit malgré lui. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'y arrivait pas : plus les jours passaient, plus il tombait profondément amoureux de cette femme.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que plus les jours passaient, plus Loki était hésitant.

**O**

* * *

Accroupit en haut d'un building, le dieu observa l'agitation de la rue.

Midgard était une planète primitive, tribale, mais ô combien intéressante. Là où Asgard brillait de richesse, de solidarité, d'opulence, Midgard prospérait autant qu'elle se ravageait, s'élevait sur des décombres sanglants – et _Dieux_, qu'il aimait cela. Cette planète était lumineuse et sombre, honnête et hypocrite, riche et pauvre.

C'était fascinant à voir.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir, Fury s'était fait attaquer par un groupe préparé. Il avait trouvé refuge chez le capitaine durant un temps, avant de se faire à nouveau attaquer, et Rogers se retrouvait à présent en fâcheuse posture ; il allait être occupé. Tant mieux. Il avait besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, pour s'éloigner, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Sherry » était avec Rogers depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir le capitaine tomber si profondément amoureux de quelqu'un. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme créée de toute pièce puisse lui faire ressentir tant de choses. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait à la base, son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Alors pourquoi… ? pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ça n'avait que trop duré. Habituellement, il aurait tout fait pour coucher avec Rogers, aurait repris son apparence au dernier moment, et aurait rit de son horreur avec la joie malsaine d'un tortionnaire. Il devinait déjà l'effroi paralysante du capitaine, il le voyait déjà s'effondrer, et Loki savait qu'il l'aurait peut-être dégoûté à jamais des femmes – des relations. Ç'aurait été si drôle, si divertissant ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Il ne pensait pas se faire prendre à son propre piège.

La sonnerie du téléphone qu'il avait volé retentit, et il devina sans même le voir le nom du capitaine Rogers. Il hésita un moment avant de décider de répondre. Une lueur verte brilla sur sa gorge, juste de quoi changer sa voix.

_— Sherry ?_

— Oui, Steve ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Steve lui expliqua très grossièrement qu'il serait occupé durant un moment, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il ferait au plus vite. Loki acquiesça à tout, posa quelques futiles questions pour se donner l'air inquiet, le pria de le tenir au courant.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le jeune dieu se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre ; c'était ça le problème : l'attention délicate de Steve. Sa gentillesse. Son timbre caressant. Son regard chaud et tendre. Il ne le regardait pas comme la plupart des hommes l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui lorsqu'il se jouait d'eux. Il le regardait comme s'il était devenu le centre de son univers – et c'était perturbant… mais aussi terriblement séduisant. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

Cela aurait dû rendre le jeu d'autant plus amusant, parce que sa trahison aurait détruit Rogers. Mais non, Loki ressentait de terribles remords, une hésitation qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il ne comprenait pas – _ne voulait pas_ comprendre ce qui se passait.

Oui, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout cela.

Rogers l'appela tous les jours, dès qu'il le pouvait, mais sa cavale ne dura qu'une poignée de jours. Lorsqu'il rentra, Loki prétexta des heures sup' au boulot pour ne pas le voir tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire ; s'il se fiait à son plan, il devait le blesser de la plus douloureuse des manières. Durant un moment intime, c'était pas mal.

Mais cela ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup.

Il pourrait disparaître purement et simplement, cela causerait également une blessure dont il souffrira longtemps. Il pouvait rentrer à Asgard en toute quiétude – on le croyait mort. Il laisserait tout cela derrière lui. Tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre, deux yeux bleus lui apparaissait.

Loki sursauta à peine lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il hésitait à décrocher. Quel autre mensonge pouvait-il sortir à Steve ? Il était fatigué de se cacher ainsi.

Mais il n'était pas le Dieu du mensonge pour rien.

— Oui Steve, je vais bien, sourit-il de sa voix féminine. Oh, non… pas ce soir […] je ne peux pas, ma mère est souffrante, j'ai dû rentrer […] Je ne pense pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours. Je suis désolé […] oui, je te tiens au courant […] Tu me manques aussi.

Il raccrocha doucement, envisagea de jeter le téléphone du haut de ce building de cinquante étages, mais la perspective de ne plus jamais entendre la voix de Rogers était déchirante. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner par ses propres mensonges ?

Il commençait à l'aimer. Et c'était un constat terrifiant.

Parce qu'il savait comment tout cela finirait : Steve était amoureux de Sherry, cette jeune femme qui n'existait pas. À l'instant où il saurait que c'était en fait un déguisement de Loki, il allait disparaître – et ce serait l'asgardien qui serait blessé, pas Captain. Rogers pourrait toujours se trouver une jolie et gentille Midgardienne, mais que deviendrait Loki ?

Dieux, que c'était pathétique…

Il se releva, observant la skyline d'un air distant. Le bruit lointain d'un hélicoptère résonnait, et le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres et dans les interstices des éléments qui parcouraient le toit. Le ciel était noir, il ne voyait qu'une faible étoile, mais alors qu'il était pris dans sa contemplation, il plissa imperceptiblement les yeux. Il y avait bien une autre solution qui se dévoilait à lui… mais était-elle réalisable ?

Il pourrait _devenir_ Sherry.

Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Tous les Asgardiens le croyait mort, même son frère. Il avait lentement créé une vie sur Midgard, encore quelques mois et il serait si profondément enfoncé que son identité serait réelle. Il ne sera pas très compliqué de créer ses papiers d'identité, de pirater les systèmes pour s'assurer qu'elle ait toujours existé. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas _vraiment_ menti à Steve, puisqu'il serait devenu Sherry Beckett. Loki n'existerait plus.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Reprenant lentement l'image de Sherry, il se téléporta dans le logement qu'il avait « emprunté », préparant doucement sa besogne.

Préparant ce qui allait devenir sa véritable identité.

**O**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Loki révéla à Steve qu'elle était rentré de chez ses « parents » et qu'ils pouvaient se voir. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre toutes les subtilités de l'administration Midgardienne, mais il pensait en être venu à bout. La jeune femme qui possédait véritablement l'appartement était partie en voyage, et Loki était en train de la faire déménager. Il n'avait pas encore terminé, mais c'était quelque chose dont il pourrait s'occuper le soir.

Il passa les portes du restaurant Italien, voyant immédiatement Steve sur la table du fond, près de la fenêtre. Il avait mis un beau costume, peut-être un peu vintage, mais qui lui allait diablement bien.

— Bonsoir, dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Elle répondit avec joie, avant de prendre place face à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air trop abîmé par son périple de ces derniers jours, le sérum avait dû guérir toutes ses blessures.

— Est-ce que… ta mère va bien ?

— Oui. Baisse de tension, rien de grave. Elle se surmène depuis la mort de mon père…

Elle se félicita de toujours créer l'histoire de ses personnages de toutes pièces : elle n'était jamais prise de court. Mais au fil de la discussion, elle se rendit compte que Steve avait l'air ailleurs, qu'il la regardait parfois sans la voir, ou avec une lueur indéfinissable dans l'œil. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, Steve eut un moment de réflexion résignée, avant d'avouer à mi-voix qu'il avait retrouvé un autre fantôme de son passé.

— Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es heureux de l'avoir… retrouvé ?

Steve releva ses yeux bleus sur elle. Il avait l'air d'osciller entre amertume et résignation. Loki s'en étonna mais ne le montra pas. Elle avait l'impression que Steve pensait à autre chose, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

— Je suis en train de le chercher. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

Loki tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne, et le regard de Rogers s'y attarda.

— Ça tombe bien, je crois que ton ami a besoin d'aide, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté, sourit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Les lèvres de Steve se redressèrent pour esquisser un sourire, et Loki faillit s'en féliciter. Steve s'était montré assez distant durant ce dîner, il avait la tête ailleurs, et il la regardait d'une drôle de manière. Réussir à lui tirer un sourire sincère lui laissait penser qu'elle avait réussi à le détendre – et ce fut le cas, car Steve se montra d'aussi bonne compagnie qu'habituellement.

Encore une fois, et comme d'habitude, Steve insista pour payer l'addition. Loki chercha sa main en sortant, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il faisait noir, mais les lumières artificielles suffisaient à éclairer le pavé comme en plein jour. Il avait plu durant la soirée, le sol était brillant d'humidité, et la fraîcheur était assez agréable. Ils se promenèrent longuement, doucement, mais leurs pas les conduisirent finalement devant l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant la porte du hall, se faisant face dans un sourire résigné. Le jeune dieu verrouilla ses bras sur sa nuque, frissonnant de sentir les mains de Steve se poser sur ses hanches. Loki pencha la tête en détaillant son visage, fascinée malgré elle par la figure droite et fière de l'homme, mais alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser pour le quitter, Steve s'humidifia les lèvres.

— Pose-moi une question, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Sherry haussa les sourcils, prise de court par sa demande. Steve l'incita à faire ce qu'il demandait, soufflant qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle et que cela ne pouvait se faire qu'en y mettant du sien, et Loki leva les yeux un moment pour réfléchir. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses de la vie de Rogers, alors il ne savait pas trop quoi demander… Secouant la tête, elle posa une question quelconque, dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu étais fils unique ?

Steve esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Il serra plus étroitement la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui.

— Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda-t-il.

Loki haussa à nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de cette question, mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps.

— Le vert. Je crois.

Steve hocha doucement la tête, soufflant à mi-voix que c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Et c'était vrai, c'était également la couleur de sa magie – mais cela, Captain ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle ressortit de ses pensées en sentant les lèvres froides de Steve se poser tendrement sur les siennes.

— Il fait froid… allons chez moi, dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Prenons un thé. Ou un café.

Steve la serra contre lui avant d'accepter l'offre, et ils gravirent lentement les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Ils entendaient vaguement la musique jazzy de son voisin, mais le bâtiment était assez calme en soi. En rentrant, Loki se déchaussa avec joie, retira son petit veston, et invita Steve à se jeter sur le canapé. Elle voulut aller préparer du café mais la main de Rogers l'en empêcha et l'attira à lui.

— C'est à ton tour de me poser une question.

Sherry eut un rire et se redressa, à demi avachie sur Captain.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, sourit-elle. Si tu veux en savoir plus, pose-moi des questions.

Steve la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'embrassant. Elle se sentait plus heureuse en quelques semaines qu'en toute une vie d'existence – et elle parlait en termes de _millénaire._ C'était perturbant et salvateur à la fois, elle avait peur de trop se laisser emporter… et de tomber de plus haut si tout se terminait.

Elle se fustigea intérieurement.

— Bon, alors… Quelle est _ta_ couleur préférée ? demanda-t-il lorsque Steve insista.

Le sourire que lui offrit Rogers fut si tendre que Loki crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

— Le vert, murmura-t-il avec un amour absolu.

Les yeux de Loki frémirent ; Steve avait le calme olympien d'un homme qui ne faiblissait jamais. Le jeune dieu se pencha pour l'embrasser suavement, glissant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme. Elle se cambra sans le vouloir lorsque les larges mains de Steve caressèrent ses flancs, et elle fut à moitié surprise lorsqu'il la retourna sur le dos.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, indécis, mais Steve revint l'embrasser avec langueur, sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse pour épouser la courbe de sa taille. Loki se laissait envahir par le baiser et les caresses mais une partie de sa conscience tentait de garder sa tête froide : il devinait où tout cela menait. Il avait été persuadé que Captain America aurait fait preuve d'une pudeur désuète, qu'il aurait insisté jusqu'au bout pour ne pas avoir de rapports intimes avant le mariage. Son entreprise était étonnante, et elle n'aurait normalement pas été déçue par ce comportement, mais une inquiétude irrationnelle commençait à la refroidir.

S'ils franchissaient cette étape, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Loki ne pourrait plus espérer se détacher de l'humain, de Midgard. Adieu Asgard, adieu Loki, il serait désormais Sherry Beckett, jeune femme de trente ans, qui travaillait à la préfecture de police, qui avait une mère veuve à la santé fragile, qui aimait la photo, qui gardait parfois le chat vitupérant de son voisin amoureux de jazz, qui buvait du capuccino et qui raffolait du rouge à lèvre pétant. Le pire, c'était qu'il devait rester une poignée d'années à Steve pour vivre. Loki allait encore vivre un ou deux millénaires. Pour Steve… cinquante ou soixante ans.

Et une fois qu'il aurait trépassé, que deviendrait l'asgardien ?

Il pourrait simuler les rides sur son visage, mais pas la mort. Il pourrait l'accompagner le long de sa vie, mais qui l'accompagnerait dans la sienne ? Loki ne serait plus rien, n'aurait plus rien… Asgard comme Midgard lui sera refusé…

Il en mourrait.

Ce qu'il n'osait s'avouer, c'était qu'il se répugnait à passer la nuit avec Steve dans cette figure féminine – avec cette image fausse et trompeuse qu'il n'avait créé que pour le détruire. Il aurait aimé se faire aimer, lui, _L__oki,_ dans son véritable corps. Il aurait aimé que Steve soupire son prénom au lieu de ce prénom horripilant. Il commençait à haïr Sherry, autant qu'à l'aimer, car elle lui avait permis d'effleurer du bout des doigts un bonheur qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Elle repoussa Steve, fermant les yeux de culpabilité, et se pinça les lèvres. Steve s'était docilement arrêté, la main encore sous le voile léger de la robe, et ses lèvres étaient si rouges que Loki eut envie de les embrasser à nouveau.

— Tu ne veux pas ? souffla Rogers.

Loki hésita : bien sûr que si, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais la peur lui nouait les tripes. Elle avait du mal à répondre, alors Steve préféra lui facilita la tâche :

— C'est à mon tour de poser une question : dis-moi pourquoi tu hésites, murmura-t-il délicatement.

C'était traître, pensa Loki en pinçant les lèvres. Elle était la déesse du mensonge, elle pouvait tout à fait inventer quelque chose. Mais devant ces yeux bleus, elle se retrouvait impuissante, fragilisée. Elle avait des scrupules, et c'était la chose la plus terrible au monde. Elle s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse quand Steve se pencha vers elle envahir son champ de vision.

Elle se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux.

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu hésites… _Loki._

Le cœur de Loki sembla s'arrêter. Il dévisagea Steve d'un air ahuri, abasourdi, mais les yeux bleus ne se perturbèrent pas le moins du monde. Pris de peur, il repoussa sèchement Captain pour se relever mais ce dernier emprisonna ses mains et l'arrêta. Il aurait pu utiliser sa véritable force pour se dégager, mais c'était la force de Loki, pas de Sherry. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner davantage raison…

Et pourtant pour qu'il prononce son prénom avec autant d'assurance, il avait dû faire des recherches. Et en avoir la preuve.

— Lâche-moi, gronda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Steve saisit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, mais Loki s'obstinait à fixer ses pupilles à gauche. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'il ne devait pas faire de blague pareille, mais lorsqu'il eut le courage de le regarder, l'expression de Steve était si inébranlable qu'il sut que ce serait peine perdu.

— … depuis quand le sais-tu ? murmura-t-il.

Steve eut un sourire (énervant !), apparemment satisfait de voir que Loki ne chercherait pas à démentir. Ils étaient encore si proches… alors même que Captain connaissait sa véritable identité…

Avait-il fait preuve de tant d'étourderie ?

— Depuis un bout de temps. J'ai eu des doutes en voyant cette drôle de lumière verte autour de toi, puis lorsque tes cheveux ont changé de taille. Alors j'ai creusé un peu.

Loki baissa les yeux en retenant un soupir de frustration. Steve poursuivit en avouant qu'il avait cherché une Sherry Beckett de la préfecture de police dans la base de recherche du SHIELD, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'y aurait aucune Sherry Beckett qui vivait dans ces environs en tout cas. Et puis, lors de leur dernière mission, en voyant un tableau de Margaret Carter, Natasha s'était montrée terriblement soupçonneuse.

— Elle m'a dit qu'une telle ressemblance n'était pas normal, qu'on aurait dit des clones… et j'ai pensé à toi.

Sans compter le fait que Steve était passé à l'improviste chez elle dès son retour de mission, mais qu'une jeune femme qui lui était étrangère lui avait ouvert et qu'elle affirmait ne pas connaître de Sherry Beckett. De ce qu'il avait vue par la porte d'entrée, l'appartement ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il passait du temps chez elle : tout était désordonnée, _bordélique._ Pas comme en ce moment, continua-t-il en montrant le salon d'un large geste.

— Mais j'en ai eu la preuve formelle lorsque je t'ai appelé. Je t'avais localisé, sur le toit de ce building. Et je t'ai vu, Loki.

Loki frissonna.

— Toute une vie construite, poursuivit Steve à mi-voix. Je t'en ai voulu. Vraiment. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes revus, à ce restaurant, tu…

Il s'arrêta, pesant ses mots ; il emprisonnait encore son poignet d'une main, l'autre tenant vaguement son petit menton clair.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de ne faire que mentir.

Loki l'observa sans dire un mot. Il se détacha sèchement de Captain et se releva, fronçant les sourcils de colère. Il avait été stupide, faible, tête en l'air ; il n'aurait jamais dû faire toutes ces erreurs ! il n'aurait jamais dû baisser autant sa garde ! Que devait-il faire à présent ? Tout avait foiré…

Il se tourna et se rendit compte que Steve s'était levé et était à moins d'un pas de lui.

— J'ai fait une erreur, dit Loki sans embardée. J'ai été stupide. Mais si tu me donnes une seconde chance, je peux te promettre que tout sera parfait. Tu ne me verras plus, je ne serais plus que Sherry Beckett !

Steve le fit taire en saisissant ses bras, et Loki ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir eu une gestuelle si virulente, mais il se retrouva soudain immobilisé.

— Reprends ton apparence, demanda Captain.

— Non, s'il te plaît…

— Loki.

Mais Loki n'osait même pas l'envisager. Il était mieux placé que tout le monde pour savoir qu'il y avait une différence entre « savoir » et « voir ». Même si Steve était persuadé qu'il était Loki – ce qui était le cas – il y aurait encore une faible lueur d'espoir tant qu'il ne le constatait pas. Et il n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

— Je _peux_ devenir Sherry Beckett, insista-t-il avec désespoir. Je ne ferai plus d'erreur, Steve, je te le _promets._

— Non, Loki. Je refuse qu'une relation soit basée sur le mensonge.

Alors que faire ? il était le Dieu du mensonge ! pour lui, c'était inéluctable. Il se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient opposés : droiture contre fourberie. Et peut-être que Steve s'était rendu compte que Loki ne comptait pas flancher, qu'il serait même prêt à disparaître purement et simplement au lieu de l'écouter, parce qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Chastement, délicatement. Avant de plaquer leur front.

— Loki, reprend ton apparence, souffla-t-il d'un ton doux.

L'asgardien hésita encore, plissa douloureusement les yeux, avant de baisser la tête. Steve remarqua la lueur verte alentour, le changement de vêtements et de gabarit, la taille des cheveux qui rapetissait, mais il ne voyait pas le visage. Il constatait néanmoins que le corps dans ses bras était masculin, _viril._

Il l'appela, pour lui demander de lui montrer son visage, mais Loki se contentait de secouer la tête, presque entièrement appuyé sur le torse de Captain. Las, Steve raffermit sa prise et le força à se redresser, retenant un sourire en voyant le visage crispé du dieu et ses yeux fuyants. Ses yeux verts. Exactement les mêmes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Steve, dans un demi-sourire. Je refuse que notre relation soit basée sur un mensonge. Je refuse que tu décides de me bercer d'illusions à tes dépens.

Les yeux de Loki revinrent vers lui, et le cœur de Steve eut une saccade ; ce vert était hypnotique et terriblement expressif. Ce regard était le même, il transportait les mêmes sentiments, la même profondeur…

Ils s'observèrent un moment, Loki perdu dans son indécision, Steve se rappelant de tous les gestes qu'avait eu Loki dans sa fausse enveloppe. De tous ses gestes d'affection. D'amour.

— Je… je, commença Loki, dont le silence devenait gênant.

— C'est à ce moment que tu dois m'embrasser, je crois, interrompit Steve dans un sourire d'une tendresse affriolante.

Loki cligna des yeux mais n'hésita pas plus : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, soupirant contre lui tant le soulagement embaumait son cœur. Sa main vint saisir sa nuque, ses doigts caressèrent les épis de ses cheveux blonds, lentement, remontant pour agripper passionnément une pleine poignée, avant de se faire plus cajoleur et sensuel. Sa bouche s'ouvrait tout naturellement, sa langue happait avec désir.

Le feu de sa poitrine s'embrasa.

Il grogna en sentant la main de Steve remonter le long de son flanc, tandis que l'autre caressait délicatement la courbure masculine de sa mâchoire. Steve sentait bon, comme d'habitude, et ses muscles étaient diablement fermes, tendus avec délice, et ses mains étaient si chaudes…

Steve le repoussa très doucement, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

— Je crois que cette fois, c'est toi qui vas trop vite, murmura-t-il tout contre lui.

Ses mains avaient cherché à lui enlever son t-shirt et une autre s'était déjà posée sur sa braguette. Souffle court, Loki plongea son regard dans celui de Steve, souriant en voyant que ses yeux ne se teintaient ni de haine ni de dégoût. Lui qui jugeait les êtres humains comme des créatures aveugles, remplies d'illusions et qui avaient du mal à prendre pied avec la réalité… il avait été persuadé que Steve ne pourrait jamais faire la différence entre Sherry et lui, qu'il l'incendierait de mille propos de lui avoir joué ce tour mais que, deux mois plus tard, s'ils recroisaient Sherry, il tomberait dans ses bras…

Et Steve le regardait comme… comme… comme il regardait Sherry.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres.

— Oh, att-, attend, rit Steve en le repoussant à nouveau.

Il prit son visage en coupe et, front contre front, s'abreuva de la profondeur de ses yeux énamourés. Il était beau – Steve ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Son visage était pointu, blanc, lisse, mais d'une harmonie à faire battre le cœur.

Mais sincèrement, c'était sa démarche qui l'avait fait craquer.

Il n'était pas stupide : Steve savait que Loki avait d'abord voulu se jouer de lui. C'était la première pensée qui lui était venue lorsqu'il avait compris que la jeune femme n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Mais il avait vu ses gestes, avait senti sa sincérité… Et puis, ils étaient ensembles depuis longtemps, Loki aurait eu tout le temps de révéler la vérité et de se repaître de son horreur. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait tout fait pour créer Sherry.

Natasha lui avait dit que quelqu'un manipulait les fichiers et dossiers officiels. Steve avait vu, avec étonnement, l'arrivée impromptue de Sherry Beckett dans les archives, qui apparemment vivait ici depuis des années, travaillait à la préfecture depuis près de quatre ans, mais était originaire de Californie.

Loki _voulait être_ Sherry.

Il l'embrassa ; caressa sa joue ; l'embrassa encore. Et il sentait tant d'extase en Loki qu'un fort sentiment de bonheur l'étreignit.

— Bon, on va peut-être se concentrer sur nous, maintenant ? murmura Steve.

Voilà une perspective des plus alléchantes : c'était bien la première fois qu'on disait cela à Loki.

Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Du tout.

.

.

* * *

.

**Je crois que je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux avec les pronoms...**

**Bon, c'est un peu _space_ comme histoire, mais c'était très marrant à écrire !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
